


Do you feel it too?

by whinychanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinychanyeol/pseuds/whinychanyeol
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are harboring the same secret and neither of them have any intention of coming clean. However, you'll find that alcohol has a funny way of bringing everything to light.





	Do you feel it too?

Jongin had just slid a pair of black sweatpants over his hips and was now drying his hair with a towel. When he heard a loud knocking on his door he immediately perked up. “Just a second!” the young dancer called out as he tossed the towel aside and made his way to his front door. 

Kyungsoo was having to lean with one against the wall because he feared if he stood up on his own his head would start to spin again. Chanyeol’s deep laughter could be heard along with Baekhyun’s soft laughing, but Kyungsoo looked around and couldn’t see either of them. He was staring down the hallway until he heard the door open. The sight of Jongin standing there shirtless knocking the wind right out of his chest.

Jongin’s head tilted to one side when he realized it was his senior standing in his doorway. His eyes locked onto Kyungsoo’s and immediately he could tell something was off. He could hear Chanyeol and what he thought was Baekhyun laughing but they were still nowhere to be seen. 

“Kyungsoo-hyung?” He watched as the older moved closer to him, literally stumbling into his arms. A slight frown appeared on Jongin’s face, followed by his lips pursing, “Come on let’s get you inside” he couldn’t just leave Kyungsoo out there, especially not with how cold it was. 

Carefully Jongin led Kyungsoo inside holding him by his waist, turning away for a moment to make sure his door got shut. It was clear to him that his senior was drunk, but what remained unclear was why Kyungsoo had been brought to his door. 

Once the door was shut Kyungsoo stood up on his tiptoes so that his face was right in Jongin’s, tilting his head to one side. “You’re so beautiful.” Kyungsoo's arms had found their way around Jongin's neck, his fingers laced at the nape of the younger's neck. 

Jongin's cheeks immediately began to flush a light crimson color because of Kyungsoo's close proximity to him and out of the blue compliment. At this moment Jongin was regretting not putting a shirt on because Kyungsoo's skin was against his and it was fogging his mind. Finally he spoke up, "Thank you. Can I get you anything?" 

Kyungsoo was quietly laughing at this point, his head tilting to one side as he leaned his face even closer to Jongin's own. "Actually I think you can," Kyungsoo moved one of his hands from the back of Jongin's neck to cup the young singer's jaw, "how about a kiss to start?"

It took Jongin a moment to register what Kyungsoo said but once he did his eyes were wide, and his tongue darted over his bottom lip. "How about I get you a glass of water instead?" When Kyungsoo leaned in closer Jongin turned his head the slightest bit, finding himself confused. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss Kyungsoo, but he also didn't want to become a regret. 

Once Jongin turned his head away this only served to make Kyungsoo even more determined to get a kiss from him. Kyungsoo admittedly was a coward when it came to Jongin, he had seen the tension and the attraction between himself and the younger boy. However, he never had the confidence to say anything about it because truthfully he could only even admit what he really was when he was drunk. 

"Come on Jongin," The word's left Kyungsoo's mouth before he even had a chance to think about them, "it's just a kiss. What are you afraid of?" Those were leaving his mouth seared his tongue, because he wasn't truly saying them to Jongin but to himself. 

The truth was Jongin knew that Kyungsoo was struggling, he had known for awhile because he was struggling too. It wasn't unusual for Jongin to have an internal crisis every time Kyungsoo brushed his hand or hugged him for longer than a normal guy would. He had to buy himself some time to think so he quickly responded, "Water first, then maybe we'll talk." 

Kyungsoo pushed out his bottom lip feigning a pout before leaning in trying to sneak a kiss quickly. He wasn't quick enough and Jongin had ducked out of his arms and was padding off to his kitchen. Slowly Kyungsoo followed after him, his head felt clearer probably due to his serious thoughts but he was still not able to walk a straight line. 

He stopped in the doorway admiring Jongin's well muscled back and the way his royal blue sweat pants hung low on his hips and contrasted perfectly with his warm borderline russet skin tone. Kyungsoo swallowed thickly, admiring Jongin from a distance had long been one of his favorite activities. "You really are so beautiful, I want to kiss every inch of you. You deserve to have every inch of you kissed." 

When he heard a voice Jongin jumped up, he didn't know Kyungsoo had followed him, almost dropping the glass his hands had just landed upon. After catching his breath Kyungsoo's velvety voice rang through his head and caused his heart to beat faster and slower at the same time. He found himself unable to move from the spot, a small hidden part of him hoping that Kyungsoo would come to him. 

Quietly Kyungsoo made his way across the kitchen until he was right behind Jongin, his breath against the junior's skins. Kyungsoo slid his hands, which were still chilled from the night air, along Jongin's waist allowing his head to rest on Jongin's shoulder. "Your skin is so soft." He stilled his hands and then quietly whispered, "Is this okay?

Jongin nodded his head almost immediately, chills raising on his skin from the feelings of Kyungsoo's cold hands. His cheeks starting to feel even more warm as Kyungsoo complimented the feeling of his skin. He leaned back against Kyungsoo, his teeth piercing into his lower lip. 

Suddenly, he didn't mind Kyungsoo's drunken advances in fact now he wanted it more than anything. He spun around so that he and Kyungsoo were face to face, his gaze staring right down into Kyungsoo's eyes. He very quietly brought one hand up to just barely touch Kyungsoo's cheek, "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to tell me the truth Kyungsoo."

"Mmhm" was Kyungsoo's only reply as his eyes traveled from Jongin's eyes to his lips, his arms now moving to wrap around the younger's lower body. 

"Are you gay?" Jongin's voice was soft when he spoke and it had a tone so gentle it was as if he were afraid of even asking the question. 

In that moment, everything around Kyungsoo was crystal clear and time seemed to stop completely. Jongin had asked the one question that had been haunting Kyungsoo for years now, no one but Chanyeol and Baekhyun had ever asked him that. 

After taking a deep breath Kyungsoo said, "Honestly," he averted his gaze for a moment before bringing his eyes back to meet Jongin's, "yes I am." 

The young singer's mouth was hanging open and then he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo, holding the older as close to him as possible. Jongin could only dream of the kind of courage it took to admit that because he still hadn't been able to admit it to anyone but himself. 

Kyungsoo was taken by surprise when Jongin held him tight like that, but without question he returned the hug. He brought one of his hands up and gently stroked Jongin's hair, his heart beat growing faster with each passing second. "Jongin, are you okay?" 

A very muffled "I'm fine" came from Jongin, whose face was now buried against Kyungsoo's neck, as he took a moment to gather himself. It was clear to him that even if Kyungsoo was drunk his thinking was very rational. 

"Kyungsoo, I'm gay." The words slipped out before Jongin even knew what was happening. Something about Kyungsoo made him feel safe enough to finally say it to another person. Jongin's eyes were now wide and his mouth hanging open slightly as he just stared at Kyungsoo. 

In that moment, nothing was about him anymore. Kyungsoo was studying Jongin's features and it was very clear to him that Jongin was in a state of shock. Instantaneously Kyungsoo began to reassure Jongin that it was just fine and that there was nothing wrong with the way they were. 

Finally Jongin found himself able to form words again, "Thank you so much for telling me the truth, and for helping me tell my own truth." Jongin found himself staring down into Kyungsoo's eyes, all of a sudden his body choosing to take control. Jongin brought both of his hands up and took a hold of Kyungsoo's face, feeling over come with a string of different emotions. 

Kyungsoo flashed a charming smile up at Jongin, his eyes closing for a brief moment as Jongin's warm large hands clasped his face like they were. "I'm proud of you, beautiful." Kyungsoo's voice was overflowing with his adoration for the younger male. 

Kyungsoo calling Jongin beautiful made the young dancer feel something that he had no idea how to even begin to described. Without a single word Jongin leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyungsoo's, his hands still grasping his senior's face. His lips fit perfectly against Kyungsoo's, as if that's where they were made to go. 

Though in slight shock, Kyungsoo began to kiss back the moment he felt Jongin's lips meet his. His large chocolate eyes fell shut and his hands began to roam along Jongin's sides. Jongin's lips tasted like honey with a hint of chocolate and they were incredibly soft. 

Jongin's hands had moved from Kyungsoo's face and were now wandering over every single inch of the older singer's body. His tongue almost continuously teasing Kyungsoo's full lower lip, unable to stop smiling into their kiss. One of his hands finally got brave and slid up the back of Kyungsoo's shirt reveling in the feeling of the other's soft smooth skin.

After a full minute of blissful kissing Kyungsoo finally pulled away to catch his breath, smiling as Jongin rested his forehead against his own. His voice had a teasing tone when he finally spoke, "Now that I got the first kiss, how about another?"


End file.
